A Walk Through the Woods
OKAY SO this is like, my first Omorashi story, which I wouldn't be writing, if me and TK weren't doing an Omorashi RP. So, please, enjoy this little semi-fail. .-. On a hot, summer's day, Maria knocked on Kira's door. "Yesss?" Kira said, opening the door. "Just...wondering if you, like...wanna go on a walk with me.." Maria said with a slight smile. "Depends where we're going. Like, in the woods, to some haunted house," Kira said. "Just through the woods is all. So are you coming or not?" Maria said, crossing her arms Kira thought for a moment. "Yeah, I'll go. Just lemme get a thing or two first." she said, walking into her house/base/whatevertheheckshelivesin. A moment later, she walked out, with a backpack, carrying a bottle of water and a tiny spray can of pepper spray. "What on EARTH is that for?" Maria asked, pointing to the bottle of pepper spray. "Pepper spray. In case some weird pervert guy runs out of the woods and tries to rape us." Kira said. "Or in case we get cornered by a bear and a raccoon." "...Why would there be a weird pervert in the woods?" Maria asked. "I have no idea, but naked gay perverted guys like running in the woods..." Kira said. "Uhhh....forget I said anything. Let's go now. " Maria said, turning and walking off to the woods. Kira followed. "Sooo...do you have any clue how to get around in the foresty area?" Maria asked. "Uhhh..Not really.." Kira said, looking around. "Hey...I just considered somthing." Maria said. "What?" Kira asked. "First off, and besides the point, LMX is obviously forgetting how to spell. And secondly, there is nowhere to...make water out in the woods. It's all just...TREES." "First off, you just broke the fourth wall." Kira said. "And secondly, that's why they call it the woods." "Yeah...but, like...what if we have to pee or whatever?" Maria asked. There's nothing but ficken TREES and SHRUBS." "Then just.." Kira paused for a moment, thinking. "Go pee on the ground or something like that..Unless you can hold it for another half an hour." "UGH. But that's...like...eww..." Maria complained, drinking some water. "I mean really. That's just gross." "Yeah, but if you have to go.." Kira said. Maria sighed. "Don't be stupid or I'll kill you." she said, crossing her legs awkwardly. (WELL THAT ESCALATED QUICKLY) "Easy there, girly." Kira said, walking ahead of Maria. "Whaaaat?" "Don't kill me over nothing." "Don't get ahead of meeeee!" Maria whined. "Too laaaaaate." Kira said with a slight smirk. "Slow down!!" she yelled. "I can't move as fast as you! Jeez" Kira laughed and slowed down a little. "Not funny." Maria said with a serious face. "This is serious!" She paused for a moment and put her hands between her legs. "I have to peeeeeee." "Then go anywhere," Kira said. "it's the WOODS. Nobody will know." "You will, won't you?" Maria asked. "Well yeah," Kira said, pausing for a moment. "but it'll be a secret. So, either go now, or start walking, because this is the last time I stop." Maria whined. "But I don't wanna go in the woooods and I have to pee now! Nyeeeeeeeeh!" "Last chance." Kira said, still ahead of Maria by a few inches. "Okay, fine..." Maria said, following Kira. "Happy now?" Kira laughed a little. "Yeah." Maria yelped. "Slow down! I'm starting to wet myself! Fix it!" "You really had to tell me that?" Kira asked. "You can see it on my dress anyway, ja?" Maria said. "Besides...you have to fix it.." "How?" "Just do somethinnnnngggg!" Maria whined. "Okie doke..." Kira smirked. "Try not to think of water...Or waterfalls...Lots of waterfalls, with cool, icy water..." "That doesn't help...!" Maria said, whimpering. "Come up with a real solution with you?" she whined, as more urine trickled down her leg. "Sorry, can't help you there." Kira laughed. Maria whined. "It isn't funny!" she said, weakly hitting Kira. "Ow, that SO hurt." Kira laughed.Maria hit her again. "Stop acting like this! I seriouslt need to—" She yelped and peed more. Kira decided to take the advantage, and took a cellphone out of her pocket, and turned around and started to walk backwards, recording Maria. "Kiraaaa!" Maria whined. "What are you doing?! Why are you walking backwards?" "I'm videotaping you." Kira said, laughing. "Wh-why would you do that...?! This isn't funny! I'm not playing around!" Maria shouted. Kira laughed. "I really have to go...! Stop it...!" Maria said. "Nope," Kira said, still recording. "sorry." "I-I really can't hold it anymore!" Maria said, tearing up. "Ich werde mich pinkeln!" 'Aaaand the story stops here because I had to eat dinner. ' Category:~InvaderXeena~'s Pages Category:~InvaderXeena~'s stories Category:Stories Category:Random Category:Unfinished Category:Invader Moss's characters Category:~InvaderXeena~'s Characters